Hermione Granger back to school love story
by ashstorm31115
Summary: I am no good at summerys but well its a Hermione back to love story!


**Hermione stood in front of her mirror dressed in Black Hogwarts Robes. She had a younger sister now, nevertheless they hated each other. Once Hermione had borrowed a book off her without asking (a regular thing sisters do) and Mina (her sister) had burnt her hair with her blowtorch (why she had one was a mystery to Hermione) meaning that she had to cut her hair so short it was a pixie haircut. She hadn't seen Ron or Harry (or any wizards and witches for that matter)for five years. She was going to a new program at Hogwarts which was like university for magical folk. But she wasn't exited nor happy but instead her inside was filled with dread and she was pale with nervousness. If you had known Hermione five years ago and hadn't seen her since when you saw her you would think her some regular witch who deserved to be in Ravenclaw. Harry and Ron would certainly think along the same lines. She would always be capable of recognizing Harry and she had a vague idea on how Ron would look now but with the boys it was a very different matter, if Harry or Ron saw her they would walk pass her without a difference in their life probably wondering where she was not knowing they had just passed her. She could of course go and say hi and say who she was but the embarrassment would be unbearable and she would not be capable of doing that.**

 **"Hermione time to go." Her mum was calling from downstairs. It was ten o'clock and they had to leave to go to the station (They lived far away so it took and hour to get to King's Cross). "Coming," she called shaking herself out of her daydream. She grabbed her trunk and dragged it down stairs to the hall where her mother stood waiting for her and her father and sister stood to say good-bye. "Good-bye dear," said her Father hugging her. "Study hard." "Good riddance to bad rubbish," muttered Mina under her breath. "Living with Harry Potter who mumble's all the times for half my life means I can hear basically everything said under you breath," said Hermione loudly causing Mina to scowl. Hermione Got into the car without saying as much as 'good-bye' to her sister. Her mother shook her head and got in the car. An hour later they arrived at King's Cross. "Bye Mum," she said hugging her mum. She ran into the barrier and felt the familiar sensation of the tingling in her body, meaning she was in a different place a place where she was normal and where nobody would laugh (apart from Malfoy). She got on the train but not before she took a deep breath and looked at the familiar red smoke steaming out of the train. Smiling to herself she stepped in a compartment and heaved a long loud sigh a bunch of weight rolling of her shoulder's.**

 **A red haired boy looked up at her. her was tall and lanky, he had bright blue eyes and was quite cute to look at. The other people in the compartment were a sandy haired girl with eyebrows that gave her a surprised expression, she was wearing a necklace made of butterbeeer corks and a boy with messy hair emerald green eyes and a grinning smile on his face. She looked at them and knew at once who they were: Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter and (Her stomach gave jolt) Ron Weasly. You could fry an egg on her face at that moment for it turned bright red as she heaved her trunk overhead and sat down. "H-hi," she said in a croak of a voice. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter," said Harry and she shook his hand giggling slightly at the thought of being introduced to someone she grew up with. "This is Ron Weasly and Luna Lovegood my friends," he continued. She nodded to them and Luna smiled where as Ron just stared at her with glazed eyes. "And who are you?" asked Harry. "I uh My name is um uh I wha." she tried to say her name but failed in a heartbeat. She blushed even brighter (if that were possible)and looked at her feet. "She Damn Stunning but she don't got no speech," said Ron in a low voice to Harry. "I heard that," Said Hermione regaining her slightly bossy voice. Ron stared then it was his turn to blush.**

 **She Glared at him and looked out the window. She saw the Beautiful country side and felt sorry for talking like that but she wasn't going to apologize now way, Ron had although complimented had insulted her. "What is your name?" asked Luna in a soft, soothing voice that it made Hermione burst into tears and sit there sobbing loudly. after a few minutes of them gazing at her she stopped and said in a hiccuping voice, "Tha_Hic_is an in and insult to-Hic-me." "Why?" asked Ron regaining his voice. She shook her head and said in a shrill voice. "Your Harry Potter I'm a Know it all, and you are?"**

 **Harry stared at her. "why does that ring a bell?" asked Ron. "Oh at least it ring a bell you dick," she said shrilly. "Hermione," said Harry slowly. "What about her?" asked Ron in surprise. "Oh very good Harry at least your better than this ass!" Hermione continued in her shrill voice echoing down the train. "Well Dork-face I'm leaving, call me when you know who I am will you." and with that she rushed out of the compartment and rushed into the next not relizing it was full of Slytherins**

 **"Who are you," asked Draco Malfoy. "Ooooh this train is full of insultes isn't it?" "This all my stupide Sisters fault, she burnt my hair she got me into swearing! Well Dick-Head am I that different?" "Well Draco tell me about Granger." said a girl to his left. "She punched me in the face once it was pretty cool," he informed the girl. "Maybe I'll do it again!" shreiked Hermione Clutching Her hair and rushing out of the compartment and crying in the hallway. She stood there fo the rest of the Jorney.**


End file.
